ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Chitauri
The Chitauri are a species of intergalactic shapeshifters. History The true origin of the Chitauri is unknown, but they developed extremely powerful technology. They believed that the universe should function perfectly, and this involved the removal of free will as it disrupted the flow of the universe. The Chitauri encountered various species, and came upon Earth. The Chitauri found it in or before the 1930's, and began working on a plan to easily bring Earth into line. They allied with the Nazi Party in Germany and facilitated their rise to power, and placed Chitauri camps in Hiroshima and Nagasaki in Japan. World War II began, with the Chitauri using their technology to develop weapons for the Nazis, with several devoted Nazis even offering up their lives to the Chitauri. In 1944, the development of a Chitauri weapon was on the horizon, and Kleiser lead the Chitauri train taking materials through Europe. Steve Rogers detonated the explosives, and a Chitauri attempt to shoot a rocket at Washington D.C.. The United States discovered the Chitauri on the planet, and their camps in Japan. They killed the Chitauri in Germany and launched nuclear weapons on the Chitauri's Japanese camps. They were thought extinct by the United States. Kleiser and other Chitauri had savaged Nazi technology, and slowly procreated and began seeding Chitauri into key positions in world governments, especially the United States. In 2002, the Chitauri were re-discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D., despite infiltrations within it. Scores of Chitauri sleeper agents were killed by the Ultimates, forcing the Chitauri to send the Ultimates away to Micronesia. There, they detonated a nuclear bomb, massacring S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers. Kleiser captured the only witness, Janet van Dyne, to use her form. At a Chitauri base in Arizona, Chitauri commanders appeared in the sky, reporting that they had been back from other planets and ordering the solar system's destruction. The Ultimates (having survived through Anthony Stark's shields), were teleported to Arizona with soldiers by Thor. The Chitauri fought the Ultimates and S.H.I.E.L.D. in the titanic Battle of Arizona. The Ultimates were victorious, utterly destroying the Chitauri ships. The state of Chitauri is unknown. Traits The Chitauri are shapeshifters, but not in the conventional sense. A 'skin' or dead body is needed for the Chitauri to shift into and occupy it. The particulars of the process are unknown, as well as how the Chitauri transition from their original form. Within Chitauri hierarchy, the concept of gender seems to be non-existent, with Chitauri shifting into different bodies. They exhibit the weakness and strengths of their forms, although Kleiser somehow had strength far beyond any other Chitauri. Chitauri have exhibited a lack of individual personality, referring to themselves as a hive-mind. Individuals *Kleiser *Suverkrubb Trivia *The name Chitauri comes from Africans who encountered them. Other cultures have called them Annakui or Skrulls, but the Chitauri have no name for their group. Appearances *''The Ultimates 8: The Experts'' (First Appearance) *''The Ultimates 9: Captain America vs Giant Man'' *''The Ultimates 10: Devils in Disguise'' *''The Ultimates 11: The Art of War'' *''The Ultimates 12: Persons of Mass Destruction'' *''The Ultimates 13: How I Learned to Love the Hulk''